


S1E1: I'll Never Leave You.

by TimeWoundsAllTheHeals



Series: Evergreen [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Depictions of injury, F/F, Fire, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWoundsAllTheHeals/pseuds/TimeWoundsAllTheHeals
Summary: In a different timeline, Chloe and Max have never met. Max is still a hipster photographer, working with Victoria at her parents gallery, and Chloe used the death of William to drive herself to become a Fire Department paramedic. Fate has a way of pulling them together.





	S1E1: I'll Never Leave You.

“AMBO THIRTY-ONE, MULTI VEHICLE ACCIDENT ON THE EVERGREEN POINT BRIDGE.” The radio on the dash announced loudly. Suarez looked for his tall rookie partner in the queue for hot dogs, she was easy to spot with the blue hair. Catching the look he was giving her, Suarez made a slicing motion with his fingers over his throat. The meaning was understood instantly, and the eager probationary medic sprinted back to the ambulance.

Suarez pulled away from the curb and hit the sirens as soon as she was in, “What's the call?”

“Pile up on Evergreen, Price. You ready?”

Of all the jobs she feared getting during training, a vehicle accident was the worst. Memories of her Dad came flooding back, and she panicked a little. Her Mom's words as she left for Seattle rang in her head, _“I'm so proud of you Chloe, and your Dad would be too.”_

Chloe nodded at Suarez, “Completely.” With the lights and sirens going Suarez powered the ambulance through the heavy traffic with ease, cars parted in front of them. Chloe loved this bit, the nerves and excitement tumbled together inside her, the twinge in her guts was addictive. After 6 months as a probie, she still loved every minute of the job.

The bridge had been closed, and as they got close the police cruisers parted to let them through. It was a mess. A big rig had rear-ended slower moving traffic. One car was unrecognizable for its make and model, its front and rear wheels almost touching such was the force of the impact it took.

Suarez stopped the ambulance and the two of them ran to the back and grabbed their kits. The trucker was sitting on the hood of another police cruiser, Suarez pointed at him, “You check him, I’ll go on.” Chloe nodded again.

She confidently walked over to the trucker, “Hello sir, what’s your name?”

“Bill, my name's Bill. Oh my god… Is… Is everybody okay? I, god, I don't know what happened..”

“Okay Bill, don't worry about that now,” Chloe said as she wrapped him in a thin foil heat blanket, “Does anything hurt? Any pain?” He shook his head. “Okay Bill, stay here for now.”

Chloe walked to one of the cops stood by the cruiser, “He’s in shock, keep an eye on him.”

“He caused this! And you want me to make sure he’s okay?”

“Yes! Protect and serve remember.” The cop looked at Chloe, and nodded.

Chloe grabbed her pack and moved on, she saw Suarez looking into the car that took the most damage, he shook his head at her and she kept going. The next vehicle she came to had fared better, a big SUV it had protected the older couple inside it. She made her way to the passenger side, as Suarez took the driver. Both occupants had facial cuts, and were bleeding badly.

The passenger pointed at a compact car that was hanging off the bridge, it had been smashed heavily by the SUV from behind, “Leave me,” the passenger said, “I’ve not seen anyone get out of that car, I’m fine help them.”

“Ma’am I need you to sit still, you could still have a neck injury, and I need to stop the bleeding.”

“But that car…”

“Ma’am if you want me to help them, then you need to help me now. The quicker I’m done here, the quicker I can move on to them.” Suarez looked across at her, impressed with how she was coping. He knew about her Dad, it was need to know in case Chloe had frozen in a situation like this.

After getting the passenger in a neck brace, and bandaging her face best she could, Chloe looked across at Suarez, “Go.” he said.

Chloe approached the small car. The driver was dead, no need to check. Blonde, with a cute pixie haircut, she had been slammed violently and it was clear by the position of head, the angle of her neck, that it was broken. Sat alongside her was a petite brunette. Her brown hair was matted with blood, and her legs were crushed under the dash, which was only inches from her chest. Chloe touched two fingers to her neck and felt a pulse.

“Ma’am.” there was no response, “MA’AM.”

“Hello…”

“You’ve been in an auto wreck Ma’am, but I’m a paramedic here to help you. What's your name?”

“Vi… Victoria…”

“Hi Victoria, I'm Chloe. How’s your pain?”

“N… No… How is Victoria?”

“Is Victoria the driver?”

“Yes.”

“My partner will assess her in a minute Ma’am. What's your name?”

“Max.”

“Okay. Hi Max. So your legs are trapped, and the fire department will be here soon to free you okay? I’ll stay with you ‘til then. Now I need to get a brace on your neck.”

“Okay,” Max said weakly.

Chloe moved about to get a better angle, as she did the car creaked and tipped. More of it was hanging over the railing then was on the carriageway. Chloe could hear the sirens of the fire trucks getting closer as the car tipped more. She looked for Suarez, “SUAREZ,” she yelled over the noise on the bridge, he looked up from the SUV, “God damnit! Help!”.

“Chloe?” Max said.

“Yes Max, I’m here.”

“I’m so c.. cold.”

Chloe reached into the car and tried to wrap another foil blanket from her pack around Max’s shoulders. She couldn't get the right angle, so leaned in through the wrecked rear window of the car. She got the foil around her, “There you go Max.”

As she tried to pull herself back through the window the car shifted again, it was so close to going now, Max felt the car move, and a noise came out of her, it was a noise of pure fear, and it hit Chloe hard. She felt it in her chest.

“Don’t leave me Chloe.”

“I won't Max, I promise, I’ll never leave you.”

The car moved again, too far this time for it to stay on the roadway, Chloe desperately tried to stop it, she grabbed onto the window frame, but the car just weighed too much. Part of the barrier gave way, with a loud crunch, and the car lurched out of Chloe's hands. Chloe was jerked round, part of her pack snagged on a jagged piece of the car. Frantically Chloe pulled to free herself, but the car tipped over into the water, and was gone.

 

* * *

 

**_Seattle Times, Wednesday September 2nd, 2016._ **

**_Hero paramedic dies during rescue attempt._ **

_A Seattle Fire Department paramedic died yesterday whilst providing emergency first aid at the scene of an auto-wreck on the Evergreen Point Bridge. Chloe Elizabeth Price, 21, originally from Arcadia Bay in Oregon, was dragged into the water by a vehicle which was involved in the accident. The occupants of the vehicle, Victoria Chase, 21, and Maxine Caulfield, 20, also lost their lives. She has been given a posthumous bravery award, and will be returned to her hometown to be buried alongside her beloved father William._

_A spokesman for the Fire Department said that Ms. Price was an excellent and valued paramedic, who will be missed greatly by everyone who knew her._

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty dark, and definitely tragic, this was originally going to be a longer work, with this as the last chapter. I decided against that and here it is in full.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> N.


End file.
